Saiyan Heat
by YaoiBatman
Summary: Gohan and Vegeta both realize they love each other, but are to afraid to tell. What happens when Gohan goes into heat?


Pairing: Vegeta/Gohan

Rating: NC - 17

Summary: When Gohan goes into heat, Vegeta's there to help!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or make money off this fanfiction.

Beta: Liliana and Gabby

* * *

**Saiyan Heat**

Vegeta rapidly kicked the air in his gravity chamber, waiting for Gohan to arrive for their weekly spar. Vegeta had been surprised, to say the least, when Gohan had come to him three years after Cell was defeated and Kakarott died, asking for his help in training him. Gohan had said, with his father gone, he needed to be strong to protect the earth. 

Vegeta had silently agreed with him. It seemed like every few years, there was a new enemy waiting to attack. Even Kakarott wasn't blind to that, as he felt the need to stay dead. 

So Vegeta trained Gohan and had been for two years now. But this is the first time Gohan was late. For four hours, Vegeta has been waiting and he was beginning to lose his patience. 

The sound of knocking echoed through the gravity chamber, breaking Vegeta out of his thoughts and kicks. He turn the gravity back to normal before grunting a short 'enter.' 

Expectantly, Gohan stepped through the door, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late. Mom made me go shopping before I came over. It seems Goten eats as much as father did." 

Gohan blushed as he watched Vegeta cross his arms and arched an eyebrow disbelievingly. He couldn't help but of think how hot Vegeta looked in his training shorts, sweat rolling down his chest. 

"That's a long time to take shopping." Vegeta said accusingly. Even if the little mini Kakarott ate that much it shouldn't have taken him no more than two hours. Gohan wasn't telling him something and he didn't like it. 

Gohan had the decency to look contrite. "Well, while I was shopping, Videl and I met up and we…" Gohan trailed off, looking at his feet instead of Vegeta. 

He had been needing to talk to Videl anyway and took their meeting as a sign that he couldn't put it off any longer. After he was done shopping, he invited her to take a walk with him. That was when he broke up with her. 

Gohan had been expecting her to punch his lights out, not cry. It was so unlike the strong Videl he had always saw; he couldn't leave her, she deserved that much. What he wasn't prepared for was the questions Videl began to fire his way. In the end, he ended up telling her everything. 

Gohan was interrupted from this thoughts when Vegeta turned around, no longer facing him. 

"Whatever, like I want to hear about your love life." Vegeta voiced, turned to hide his dark and depressed face from Gohan. He never understood why Gohan needed to go to this school in the first place, but he didn't care, as long as it didn't take away from his training. At least, that was what he pretended to believe, until Gohan made him meet this woman, announcing her as his girlfriend. 

Since then, Vegeta held a unexplainably large amount of hate and loathing for her. He knew he was… jealous. Not that he was going to admit to it now, not after-No! He refused to believe they slept together. 

After schooling his face blank, Vegeta turned back around to face the now confused looking Gohan. "Are we going to spar or stand here all day." 

After a nod from Gohan, they began. 

* * *

It was five hours later when Gohan started to feel a bit of discomfort in his lower abdomen, but he ignored it and he continued as such, until his temperature began to rise. He could feel his body burning in which had nothing to do with the spar.

Gohan tried to ignore it like before, but dizziness began to set in as the temperature of body rose. Minutes later he was seeing three Vegeta's and had to do everything in his power just to block him. 

Vegeta watched as Gohan struggled to block his attack, and frowned. Gohan was never this tired after only five hours, something must be wrong. Gohan looked as though he was training in five hundred time normal gravity, though the machine wasn't on. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a well aimed punch made contact with Gohan's chest, sending him flying into the wall of the chamber, then collapsing to the ground. Not getting up.

Vegeta was by Gohan's side in an instant, reaching out his arms around Gohan's torso, sitting him up. Vegeta kept his hands on Gohan's shoulders for balanced; then did he notice how hot Gohan's skin felt, even with his shirt on. It was practically burning him with the heat he was emitting. Even for a saiyan, that was too hot. If Vegeta didn't get this fever down by tonight, Gohan could die. 

Gently, Vegeta cradled Gohan to his chest, picking him up. He needed to get Gohan to his room and out of the heat that engulfed the chamber since the spar. Luckily, Vegeta's room was close. Thanks to the frequency of his visits to the gravity chamber, Briefs thought it would better suit him. Vegeta actually toyed with the idea of thanking him for it, but then, he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. 

* * *

Vegeta softly laid Gohan down on the bed and turned toward the bathroom door left of the bed. He turned on the cold water, letting the tub fill up with water before turning it off. He was going to have to let Gohan soak if Vegeta was to get his fever down. He walked back into the bedroom, intent on waking Gohan up and carrying him towards the bathroom, only to find him already awake. 

Gohan blinked a few times before he could see clearly. He began to wonder where he was, but decided he didn't care as a wave of uncomfortable heat settled over him. A voice startled Gohan out of his fever focused bewilderment.

"So I see your awake." Gohan felt a dip in the bed and a warm body leaning over him, before a cool hand rested on his forehead. "You're fever doesn't look like it will be going down anytime soon. I-" But Gohan was unable to let Vegeta finish as the burning heat became to much to bare and he began to yell out. 

Vegeta watched helplessly as Gohan curled in a ball, wrapping his arms around his stomach, crying out in pain. Vegeta began to panic when he saw tears beginning to form in the corner of Gohan's eyes. He contemplated going to the woman for help before remembering she lived with that weak human, Yamcha.

Vegeta stood up, not sure what to do. He couldn't leave Gohan all alone nor could he take Gohan with him in the condition he was in. Vegeta was just about to start blowing stuff up until someone came to him, when a very arousing scent caught his attention. 

Vegeta froze. 

He looked back at Gohan with unbelievable wide eyes. It just wasn't possible, but it made since, considering his age. He did just celebrate his seventeenth birthday, but who knew half-saiyans went into heat. 

Gohan gave another cry of pain and Vegeta winced along in sympathy. He knew all to well of the pain one had to endure when the coming of age heat hit. It was the strongest of all the heats a saiyan had, in which a saiyans cells fully mature to ones ki. After that, new sexual hormones are produced, awakening a saiyans instincts. One to fight, the other to mate. 

But, it was that little bit of information that confused Vegeta. If he was smelling Gohan's scent then that meant--

Gohan whimpered, and instinctively Vegeta moved Gohan's hand from his stomach and replaced it with his own, rubbing smoothing circles to calm him. The moan of appreciation that Gohan let out, combined with the scent, made Vegeta rock hard in an instant. 

Vegeta set back down next to Gohan, wanting to continue, but stopped when that girl, Videl, entered his mind. It was probably her Gohan wanted and that realization caused him more pain than he wanted to admit. He brought his other hand to Gohan's face and rubbed his cheek, finally getting his attention. 

"Gohan, you're in heat." He watched as Gohan's eyes widened a little before a new wave of pain hit him, making him scrunch he face together. Vegeta continued his stomach rubbing and waited for the moment of pain to pass before continuing. "The pain only last a few hours, but… there is a way to lessen the pain with sexual intercourse. If you want, I could get that woman, Videl, and bring her here…" Vegeta trailed off, looking to his hand as it rubbed more circles onto his stomach, hoping that maybe Gohan didn't hear him.

Gohan was beginning to feel better with Vegeta touching him. It felt safe and pleasurable. He almost sighed, but then Vegeta began talking again and he made an effort to listen to his words and not his husky voice. He didn't need to try very hard after he heard the word heat. 

Even in pain, Gohan could work out what that meant. He was part of the monkey family after all, so heat must be a normal thing for saiyans to go through, what with Vegeta so calmly talking about it. 

It was Vegeta's next words that shocked Gohan to the core. First the blush at Vegeta saying sexual intercourse, than his shock at Vegeta going to get Videl. He could just picture her face now when Vegeta showed up, asking her to have sex with him because he was in heat. It was so ironic, Gohan laughed, getting a strange look from Vegeta.

"No, I don't think Videl is in the mood to visit her ex-boyfriend Vegeta." Vegeta snapped his head up so fast, Gohan was surprise that he was able to stop it. That didn't stop him from smiling at the stunned expression on his face, until another round of pain hit, of course. 

Vegeta stared at Gohan disbelievingly. He was her ex-boyfriend? When did that happen? Gohan obviously decided to take pity on him. "I broke up with her today." 

"Why?" Vegeta held his breath. Removing his hand from Gohan's cheek, he placed next to his head and leaned over him more than he would admit to. 

Gohan had known Vegeta would ask that question; he also knew he could answer. Vegeta would know now and possibly hate him for it. It scared Gohan to think of that, but he wouldn't lie to him about it either. Gohan took a deep breath, "I'm in love with someone else." Gohan said quickly but clearly.

Vegeta's heartbeat quickened as his hand moved a bit faster on Gohan. "Who is it," was out of his mouth before he could take the hopefulness that underlined it. 

"You." Gohan whispered, closing his eyes to block anything negative Vegeta might show him. He felt the hand on his stomach freeze and waited for Vegeta to pull away for him in disgust. Instead, Gohan felt a warm softness on his lips. He snapped open his eyes, only to find Vegeta's dark pools staring back at his. 

Slowly, Gohan felt Vegeta's firm lips massaging his, making them tingle with warmth. All pain from Gohan's body forgotten as he to slowly started too move his lips, completing the kiss. Somewhere in the process of deepening the kiss, both of their eyes closed, wanting to imprint the feeling alone into their memories forever. 

Vegeta's hand on Gohan's stomach began to move upward, bringing his shirt with it. He felt more then he heard Gohan's moan, as his fingers stopped at one of his hard nipples, playing with it. He pulled it up a little before rubbing it, taking his chance to slip his tongue into Gohan's mouth as he let out another moan. 

Gohan was on fire. One that didn't hurt. Vegeta was touching him, kissing him. Gohan couldn't help but suck on Vegeta's tongue as it invaded his mouth. He then entwined it with his own warm softness, drawing a moan from Vegeta as well as himself. 

Vegeta's need for air got the better of him and he had no choice but to release Gohan's mouth. He looked at Gohan as they both gasped for air. They didn't need to say anything yet. When this was all over, they would know. They would know everything.

Slowly, Vegeta pulled Gohan's shirt over his head, keeping eye contact for as long as the cotton material allowed. The shirt fell somewhere on the floor, but neither noticed nor cared as Vegeta began to attack Gohan's neck with the intensity and passion of a fighter. 

Gohan moaned, lifting his head back to give Vegeta more room, while running his hands and arms down Vegeta's back and sides, trying to touch as much of him as possible, until finally settling on the only piece of clothing Vegeta had on. Slipping his hands under the spandex band, he heard a chuckle coming from the side of his neck.

"Your being impatient." Vegeta teased, kissing and sucking the skin where shoulder meets neck, then moaned as one of Gohan's hands moved to cup him under his shorts.

"Don't. Care." Gohan claimed, as he curled his hand around the hot erection, pumping it a few times, reviling in Vegeta's moans and pants until Gohan felt him close to orgasm and stopped.

Vegeta licked his neck in appreciation (not wanting to come too soon) before moving down Gohan's chest, making fast work of his left nipple. Gohan arced his back, trying to get closer to that wonderfully sinful tongue as Vegeta did a mini version of a blow job on his nipple, causing Gohan to cup the back of Vegeta's head with one hand, and rubbing his back encouragingly with the other. 

Vegeta could sense Gohan frustration of wanting things to move faster. Knowing it had more to do with the heat then Gohan's impatience, Vegeta hurried it along. There would be other chances to play later. With that in mind, Vegeta moved his head down further, moving his hands down with him, leaving butterfly kisses over his stomach. 

Gently, Vegeta began to pull Gohan's sparing shorts from his body until they joined his shirt on the floor before placing his hands on his slender hips. Looking into Gohan's eyes, Vegeta lowered his head, slowly licking up the rock hard length, wrapping his tongue around the head before lowering his mouth to it, sucking softly. 

Gohan threw his head back and whimpered as he felt Vegeta's tongue dab at this slit, hands clinching the bed as he took more of his erection in his mouth. He spread his legs more when he felt Vegeta message his balls, rolling them in his palm. Gohan moaned loudly as Vegeta began to slowly bob his head.

Vegeta licked under the head as his mouth moved back up Gohan's length, loving the feeling of the leathery erection in his mouth. He lightly squeezed Gohan's balls before trialing his hand down until two of his fingers rested against Gohan's heat lubricated entrance. Slowly, he circled to hole until it was tense free, then slid both of his fingers in. 

Vegeta moaned around Gohan's length at the feel of his tight ass. He kept his movements slow as the pushed his fingers in and out, going deeper every time. Delicately, Vegeta stretched his fingers apart, opening Gohan wider and rubbing against a gland inside of him at the same time. 

Gohan's eyes opened wide as he felt Vegeta touch something inside of him, making him arch off the bed, moaning loudly. He unintentionally spread his legs wider, moaning louder every time Vegeta massaged his prostate. 

"Pl-please, Veggggeeeeta." Gohan moaned, fingers and tongue no longer good enough to sate his heat induced libido. 

Vegeta groaned around the length in his mouth as Gohan begged. Giving one last lick, he pulled away from Gohan's member and crawled up his body, drawing him into another passionate kiss. At the same time, pulling his fingers out of Gohan's prepared entrance. 

Ignoring the whimper of need he heard below him, Vegeta slid a hand over his thick sex, spreading his leaking essence over himself, before bringing his tip to Gohan's virginal hole. Leaning over Gohan with one hand and griping himself with the other, Vegeta slowly pressed his head into Gohan.

Little specks of tears formed in the corner of Gohan's clinched eyes as he was stretched by the shaft pushing into him. It hurt and Gohan sighed in relief when Vegeta paused. He was startled when he felt a gentle hand cup his face, releasing the wetness he tried to contain. Gohan was overcome with happiness as Vegeta stroked away his pain with the pad of his thumb before kissing him softly.

Once Vegeta was sure Gohan was distracted by the kiss, he continued to push into him until he was fully seated inside the tight, hot body under him.

Breaking the kiss, Gohan breathed deeply, trying to lessen the pain of having Vegeta's thick length in him. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, when Vegeta moved his hand to his stomach, rubbing it soothingly before moving further down until he was lightly stroking Gohan's member, bringing it back to full erection.

Gohan couldn't help but moan wantonly as he felt himself harden again under Vegeta's hand. But the harder he got, the more he wanted. He wanted Vegeta to move, to feel him up with his essence. With another moan, Gohan pulled his legs up further and began to rock back and fourth, bringing his hands up to cling onto Vegeta's back as he did so. 

The feeling of movement brought Vegeta back to his own need and moaned along with Gohan at the little bit of friction Gohan was providing for him. When the movement stopped, Vegeta took that as a sign for him to began. Slowly pulling out until only his head remained, Vegeta lowered himself onto Gohan, kissing him once again as he pushed back in. 

Both of them gasped into the kiss as Vegeta sank once again into Gohan's body. Taking his hand from the hot length under him and moving it to the other side of Gohan's head for balance, Vegeta pulled out and pushed in again. He'd never felt so complete in all his life. The feeling of someone you love beneath you, wanting you, was more powerful than Super Saiyan. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Vegeta speed up his movements, thrusting into Gohan over and over. Vegeta wanted more, wanted deeper inside the tight body he pounded into. Slowing his movements, Vegeta put his weight on one hand and pulled Gohan's leg up further with the other one, before thrusting in once again.

Gohan's head snapped back, practically yelling out his moan, as the blunt head of Vegeta's cock hit his prostate. "Mo…more-pleasssse….again!" Gohan begged, wanting that feeling to never go away.

Vegeta almost came as he listened to Gohan beg for him. Not able to control himself, Vegeta began thrusting into Gohan faster, harder than before, the tightness of Gohan's muscles enticing him. 

Gohan gripped Vegeta's back, moaning non stop as the pulsing length inside of him moved in and out, hitting his prostrate every time. He never thought he would have Vegeta, much less inside of him, but right now that was all he could think about. Vegeta was apart of him, touching his soul. Even to him that sounded cliché, but the feeling Vegeta was giving him at this moment didn't lessen.

Vegeta could feel himself getting closer to climax with each deep thrust into his lover. By the way Gohan was moaning and clinching around him, it was obvious he was getting close too. Reaching down, Vegeta cupped Gohan's erection. 

Gohan groaned, unable to hold back at the feeling of both Vegeta pounding into him and his hand over him. "Ahhh… Ve-getaaaa!" He yelled as Gohan came over his and Vegeta's stomach. 

Vegeta felt the hot liquid coat his hand and smashed their lips together as Gohan's muscles tightened around his length, milking him of his own come. 

They both moaned at the feel of Vegeta emptying himself inside Gohan, who almost went hard again at the feeling of being filled with something that was a part of Vegeta and was now forever a part of him. 

They remained still for a long moment, catching their breath, while still connected in the most erotic way two saiyans can be connected. But there was only so long it could last as Vegeta finally acknowledged the shacking of his arms, forcing himself to pull out of the body beneath him and lay down.

Gently, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Gohan, bringing him into his chest before rubbing circles on his back to soothe the last effects of the heat. Kissing the top of Gohan's head, Vegeta waited for their breath to return, already feeling the allure of sleepiness. 

Gohan snuggled closer to Vegeta's chest, trying to get closer to the warm body, while relaxing under the hands that seemed to take away the hot pain that lingered in him. Sighing contently, Gohan relished in the feel of Vegeta all around him. Even if Vegeta never said it, Gohan knew he loved him as he loved Vegeta. The time they spent together just felt so right. Having Vegeta inside of him felt more than right. 

Gohan's eyes began drifting shut against his will. And though Gohan didn't notice the hands on his back still or the warm blanket being pulled over his body, he did hear the four words Vegeta whispered in his ear as a peaceful darkness over took him.

"I love you, Gohan."

**FIN**


End file.
